1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclining adjuster for a car seat, and particularly to an reclining angle adjusting apparatus provided between a seat back and a side wall of a car body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a reclining adjuster of the kind mentioned above has a structure as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a striker 2a is fixed to the side wall at the position facing a seat side, and wherein a lock pin 1a is provided in the seat for releasable engagement with the striker 2a under the operation of an operation knob 3a.
The adjuster of the prior art, is advantageous in that it can be provided with such a striker 2a as can make the seat incline to a wide extent and to a desired angle. The prior art adjuster, however, has defects due to the fact that the striker 2a is exposed outside the seat, that it spoils the beauty in the car, and it catches dresses of the seated person.